Unknown Love
by jessicawolff
Summary: Harry tries to hide his love for Hermione, but in the process of trying to move on, will he find someone new?


Chapter 1

There was nothing Harry wanted more in the world than to be holding Hermione Jean Granger in his arms, cuddled up together for hours, without a care in the world. However, instead he sat across the room from his best friend, who had Hermione in his lap, softly kissing her.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he slowly got up, trying not to disturb them. It was painful for him to watch of course, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He stood there for a second, seeing if either of them would notice. After neither of them looked up, he grabbed all of his books, and stormed out of the common room.

He hadn't always loved Hermione, but they'd been best friends from the moment they met. On the train to Hogwarts, he had met his best friend, Ron. Just like the rest of the Weasley's, Ron had hand-me-down robes, fiery red hair, and a vague expression. While they were in their compartment on the train, attempting to perform magic, Hermione strolled by. She was a know it all and a smart ass. Before even saying hello, she was already commenting on Ron's failed spell. However she was beautiful, and amazing. All she wanted to be was their friend. On Halloween's night, Ron and Harry saved Hermione from a troll. And _there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other_, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

Now, they were in their sixth year of Hogwarts, and Harry was a complete outsider. He never really had a whole bunch of friends. Voldemort had just come out of the dark, and everyone in the wizard world was well afraid. It was dark times, and everyone looked to Harry to defeat him, as he was the chosen one. But what if Harry didn't want to be the chosen one? No one had ever asked Harry what he wanted. He just wanted to be normal. He wanted his family, his godfather, and Hermione. But nothing in life was fair. Harry had learned that the hard way.

Harry was brought back to reality at once. After escaping from the common room he'd planned to head straight to the library to finish his potions essay. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, he had lived at Hogwarts so long his legs just knew where he wanted to go. He was about halfway there when he collided head on with Luna Lovegood.

"Hello there, Harry."

"I'm so sorry Luna, I wasn't paying much attention. Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm perfectly amazing. It was my fault too, I guess we both ought to pay a little more attention."

"Yes. Alright, I better continue on my way then, good bye Luna."

"Of course, I hope you can figure out what is troubling you."

As Harry turned the corner, he let out a quiet chuckle. There was something about Luna you just had to love. She was rather shy, and majority of people stayed clear of her. If you didn't know Luna very well, you'd think she was a total nutcase. However Harry still thought she was, he still appreciated being her friend.

Harry finally reached the library, which was surprisingly empty for a Saturday afternoon. He was one of the only people there. Harry enjoyed being alone, away from all the glares, and funny looks. Away from the temptations.

Harry had always known Hermione liked Ron. In their fourth year she had screamed at him at the Yule Ball, furious with him for not asking her to the dance. It was that moment that Harry realized that he had never had her, that she had always belong to Ron. He knew that she would always be there for him, but only as his best friend.

Harry had tried many times to move on from her. It was funny, he was trying to move on from a girl he never had. He occasionally thought about Cho, a Ravenclaw he met last year in the DA. They had a relationship for a couple weeks, but Cho was always so emotional. They had stopped seeing each other after she had ratted out everyone in the DA. Harry learned that she hadn't willingly told Dolores Umbridge, but after that point he was finished with her.

Harry searched for all the books he needed to complete his essay, grabbing a few extras he may need now that Hermione wasn't there to help. He took a quiet seat in the corner, trying to escape his shitty world. Opening his own book, Advanced Potion Making, he attempted to read the first page. After 20 minutes he realized he was still on the same line. He had gotten all the way to the library already, he just wanted to finish this essay for Professor Slughorn. He thought he could've completely easily, since he was top of the class, even better than Hermione. However he just couldn't escape the thought of Hermione snuggled up against Ron's chest.

And with that last thought, Harry dozed off.


End file.
